vigil_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
One Week
|NextChapterEp = }} 'Synopsis' This session starts with the teens all sitting outside of Headmistress Ishara Hollyora's office, having been escorted back to the school once people had arrived to take care of the fireThe The Manticores Tail had caught fire during an encounter with Lady Vestra at the end of .. Having been asked to turn out their pockets upon arriving back to the school, the students now sat listening through the door as Headmistress Hollyora, Rowan, and Nos discussed what should be done next. After some time the group is asked to enter the office. They enter to see the three instructors and also Shardwynn, who is sitting off to the side looking over the items that had been confiscated from the group. These items include a notepad and penObtained by Fate off of the dead body of Ms. Crow. ., a pouch full of goldDain grabbed this money out of the cash register of 1x09}}., a half full bottle of whiskeyTaken by [[Wendy while running from The Manticores Tail as it burned down. ., and the head of Barney HightowerBarney had torn off his own head during the events of the battle with Lady Vestra. .. The professors proceed to question the group on what exactly had happened that night, and the group relays all of the information on what had happened since their long weekend had started and how they became involved. Fate was still very upset and going on about what had happened to Ms. CrowKilled by either Lady Vestra or one of her head monsters. . and stating that he is going to "Kill that snaky bitch!". Once done with the retelling, Rowan comments on how they could have missed the signs of a Fae-construct with that level of intelligence in the city. The last time one had been seen was 20 years ago. Shardwynn who had been looking over the skin we had handed overThe human skin that was used by Lady Vestra as a covering. states that it seems to have a camouflage effect, and that he isn't sure but he thinks the enchantment over the men may have been spread while the Fae-construct was kissing them. Once the events of the night have been covered the professors ask about the items we took from the scene. Dain explains that he wanted to make sure that Cornelius had something to restart with since his Inn had burned down and that he was hoping to take it back to him. Ishara explains that Cornelius is not particularly happy with the school or the teens at the moment so it would be best if we stayed away from him, but she promises that the money will be gotten back to him. Wendy states that she thought the whiskey was actually water. It seems as if they may not have believed the story, but they let it go. Once all of the explanations have been dealt with Nos states that under the circumstances Team Phoenix acted appropriately. Ishara then tells Rowan to inform Di'Jani about the death of Ms. CrowBefore her retirement she once held the position now occupied by Di'Jani. .. Fate asks to accompany Rowan to deliver the bad news, but is told that the news would be better received from him as he knows Di'Jani well. Hearing that Shardwynn plans to run some tests on the head of Barney Hightower, Rocko requests to help, and is given permission to do so, being told to meet Shardwynn in the biology lab early the next morning. After being dismissed, everyone except Wendy heads out to get cleaned up and go to bed. Wendy decides to take some time to make her way to the hideout of The League of Amazing Shadows and finds Bill and Dane hanging out passing a bottle of cognac back and forth between each other. Upon seeing Wendy enter, they ask what the hell happened to her and state that she looks like shit. Walking over to take the bottle and have a drink she tells them about what happened. Properly impressed, they open a new bottle of vodka to celebrate her victory. Wendy drunkenly makes her way back to the room later that night. The next morning as Team Phoenix is sitting in the cafeteria eating breakfast, they catch other students staring at them and whispering, catching words such as "Fae", "Demon", and "Army". After breakfast the teens head out on different tasks. Xand and Dalius head to the library to research, though Xand first makes a side trip for a quick relaxing soak in one of the pools. During her research Xand finds mention of some serpent type Fae-constructs that are associated with powerful possessive urges. Dalius looks for information on Fae-constructs with mind control abilities and though he does find some examples, none of them are really close to what the group had encountered. He did however find mention of some Fae-constructs that have a type of hive mind, and can change beings or things that they have enchanted, into an extension of themselves thereby gaining control of it, directing it through this hive mind ability. Meanwhile Rocko has made his way down to the biology laboratory to assist Shardwynn with the head. Upon arriving Shardwynn asks Rocko to describe the behavior of the victims before and after the heads were ripped off, and how the transformation took place. After getting a description from Rocko they proceed to use a bone-saw to saw open the skull. Upon being able to get a look at the brain Shardwynn states that during the transformation the heads seem to have obtained a number of new lobes that gave them new abilities, many of which indicate telepathic communication such as commands from a leader, possibly a hive mind. Once finished they put the head in a jar. Wendy and Dain make their way back to The Manticores Tail to see if they can find any clues that might help them find The Bad Snake Lady. Dain transforms into a cat so that he is not recognized and searches around the building, while Wendy searches the streets and areas around the Inn but out of direct sight. Each of them find droplets of blood that seem to have come from very highThis indicates that it was droplets from the flying heads that carried away Lady Vestra. ., leading to the South. The two follow the trail until it finally fades in a residential area many blocks South of the burned down Inn. Looking around Wendy spots a young boy digging through some trash and she approaches him. The child has bright purple eyes. Wendy asks the boy if he is hungry and when he says yes, she gives him some money to buy food with, but the boy instead looks at the coin and tries to bite it. After explaining that it is to buy food, Wendy asks him if he had seen anything flying the night before, but he answers that he only remembers the fire. While Wendy is talking to the boy Dain is sniffing him as a cat since he is cautious of the boys weird behavior, and he finds that the child has no smell. As Dain and Wendy are turning to leave the boy grabs Wendys hand and says "You have such nice skin."This comment along with the bright purple eyes, is very similar to the old woman that Wendy met while her and Fate were on the way home from their dinner. .. Once they are out of sight Dain returns to human form and tells Wendy that the boy had no scent. Thinking this may be important they return to the school and go to tell Ishara about what they discovered. Though the information is appreciated, the two talked to about going back to the Inn after being told not to, and are told to leave it to the professors from here on out. After leaving the office the two go looking for Nos to see if purple eyes indicate a Fae-construct. She says that it does not necessarily indicate that, but when we tell her about the comment the boy made, she looks at Wendy with a considering looks and says "oh really....". The two return to the team room and tell the rest of the group what happened and the session ends. 'Featured Characters' 'Player Characters' *Dain Sarkas *Fate Silver *Dalius *Wendy *Xand *Rocko 'New' * Boy with purple eyes and no smell 'Returning' * Ishara Hollyora * Rowan Ravenwood * Nos Von-Nicos * Shardwynn * Bill * Dane Johnson * Cornelius Stout Footnotes